That Summer
by Yushia-san
Summary: [songfic][twoshot]Jacob comes to visit Bella after something at Bella and Edward's wedding goes horribly wrong. EdwardxBella Warning: Character Death
1. That Summer

Disclaimer- I don't own the books _Twilight_ or _New Moon_. Nor do I own the song _That Summer _by Garth Brooks.

That Summer

_I went to work for her that summer_

_A teenage kid so far from home_

_She was a lonely widow woman_

_Hell-bent to make it on her own_

_We were a thousand miles from nowhere_

_Wheat fields as far as I could see_

_Both needing something from each other_

_Not knowing yet what that might be_

**Jake's POV**

I knocked on the door to Bella's house and waited for her to answer the door. I hadn't really wanted to come, but I did at the same time. After all, just yesterday the worst thing that could of possibly happened to her happened. It was originally meant to be the best day of her life. If only someone would of known what would have happened.

I had been there, but I hadn't been able to do anything to stop it. Yesterday, even though I did my best to stop it, her world crumbled. I had to check on her. I was afraid she would do something drastic. After a few more moments, the door opened to reveal her tear-stained face.

"Oh, Jacob." Her voice was lifeless. I felt my heart tug at how pathetic it sounded. Still, I did my best to remain cheerful. For her sake.

"Hello, Bella. Could I come in?" I asked. She seemed hesitant at first, but nodded and opened the door wider so I could step inside. I did so and followed her into the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Bella asked. Once again I felt horrible for her. I shook my head 'no' and sat down at the table. She followed suit and sat across from me.

'_Till she came to me one evening_

_Hot cup of coffee and a smile_

_In a dress that I was certain_

_She hadn't worn in quite a while_

_There was a difference in her laughter_

_There was a softness in her eyes_

_And on the air there was a hunger_

_Even a boy could recognize_

The silence was deafening. I struggled for something to say to her. She seemed to be trying to look anywhere but me. As I continued to look at her I could tell she was certainly different. She was broken.

"Bella…" My voice showed how worried about her I was. It was then that she looked at me. Her eyes told me everything. I could see her emotions so clearly. Suddenly, I knew what she was going to do. My eyes widened slightly.

"Bella, you can't…" I felt my voice crack. She looked at me, her almost dead eyes piercing. I suddenly knew there was nothing I could do to change her mind.

"Jake, I have to. I can't deal with it anymore. Please understand." She said. Her lifeless voice was determined. I couldn't help but feel a sense of hope come from her. Of course, hope that by doing this she would get to see him again.

_She had a need to feel the thunder_

_To chase the lightning from the sky_

_To watch a storm with all its wonder_

_Raging in her lover's eyes_

_She had to ride the heat of passion_

_Like a comet burning bright_

_Rushing headlong in the wind_

_Now where only dreams have been _

_Burning both ends of the night_

**Flashback**

I watched them both as they looked into each other's eyes. This was their big day. Edward and Bella were getting married. I could tell they couldn't be happier. Even though vampires and werewolves where natural enemies, I felt happy for them.

They stood under the alter. Their emotions played clearly on their face. I felt as if by just looking at how in love they were I would be consumed by the strength of it. I couldn't help but smile at them, even if I was very fidgety because of all the vampires here. It took all my self-control not to attack the vampires, but I did it. For Bella.

I watched as they both said 'I do' and kissed. That was when it all went wrong.

_That summer wind was all around me_

_Nothing between us but the night_

_When I told her that I never_

_She softly whispered that's alright_

_And then I watched her hands of leather_

_Turn to velvet in a touch_

_There's never been another summer_

_That I have ever learned so much_

Suddenly, many vampires jumped out of the trees and into the meadow that the wedding was taking place in. I immediately jumped to my feet, wondering just what all these unfamiliar vampires where doing here. It was then that I noticed that not all of them were unfamiliar. In the group was the red headed leech that my pack had been trying to catch.

I wasn't the only one to notice this, of course. Edward quickly stepped in front of Bella, obviously planning to protect her. The other vampires that where here for the wedding, the Cullens and a coven from Alaska, stood up. The few humans that where here seemed startled, as they should be.

I suddenly felt myself wishing that the rest of my pack had come to this wedding. I was the only werewolf here as vampires attacked.

What happened next happened so fast that I was powerless to do anything about it.

_She had a need to feel the thunder_

_To chase the lightning from the sky_

_To watch the storm with all its wonder_

_Written in her lover's eyes_

_She had to ride the heat of passion_

_Like a comet burning bright_

_Rushing headlong in the wind_

_Now where only dreams of been_

_Burning both ends of the night_

The red head jumped up, right to where Edward and Bella where. Edward quickly positioned himself so that Bella wouldn't get hit and he would get the full brunt of the attack.

The red head hit him, sending him flying backwards. He hit the ground with a sickening 'thud.'

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed. She ran over to him as fast as her legs would take her, screaming his name desperately as she did so. She dropped to her knees as she got to his side and began to desperately beg him to get up. Tears ran down her face as she did this. Edward pulled himself off the ground, trying to get up. I was reminded vaguely that you couldn't kill a vampire unless you tore him to pieces and burned the remains. So, he was still alive, even though he wasn't doing to good.

By now fights between the two groups of vampires were taking place. The battling was vicious. The few humans that where there didn't stand a chance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella's father. A vampire was coming up right behind him, but he was to busy trying to get to his daughter to notice.

I willed my legs to move, so I could stop what was happening, but I was a second too late. Blood splattered as the vampire plunged his hand where her father's heart would be.

Charlie was dead.

With my fury guiding my actions, I turned into my werewolf form and made quick work of the vampire that killed him. I looked to where Bella was and saw that she had seen her father's death. Her chocolate brown eyes where wide as she stared at his lifeless body.

Edward was once again doing his best to protect Bella as the red head battled with him. He was not looking good at all. I ran over to them, planning on helping them, but when I got there Edward spoke the five words that would change everything.

"Get Bella out of here." He commanded. Understanding, I went back to a human and picked Bella up and placed her close to my chest so she would be safer.

Right before I began to run to get Bella away, Edward spoke the last words he would ever say.

"I love you, Bella." He said, just loud enough for Bella to hear. Through her tears, Bella replied, truth in every word.

"I love you, too!"

**End Flashback**

_I often think about that summer_

_The sweat, the moonlight, and the lace_

_And I have rarely held another_

_When I haven't seen her face_

_And every time I pass a wheat field_

_And watch it dancing in the wind_

_Although I know it isn't real_

_I just can't help but feel_

_Her hungry arms again_

As I recalled what had happened I could tell Bella was remembering it, too. After I had brought Bella to safety, I had tried to go back to help, but when I got there I was to late. The meadow was on fire. No one but us had escaped the fire. It had killed everyone, vampire and human, that was in the meadow.

Tears came to Bella's face and I could tell she was remembering about when I had told her about what had happened after I left her to go back and try to help. The memory seemed to be too much for her. She shook her head. It was then that I knew she wanted me to leave.

"I probably should be going." I said as I stood up. As she looked at me once again, her eyes where lifeless.

"Goodbye, Jake." She said. I knew there was a double meaning behind her words right as she said them. The thought sent a pang of dread through me. Still, I knew I needed to reply.

"Bye." It took all the strength I had just to say that and not to tell her not to do what I knew she would do after I left. She got up out of the chair and gave me a small hug. I knew clearly what it meant. It was another way of her saying goodbye. She stopped the hug after a few moments and let me leave. I made it look like I was leaving, but I really hid my car from the driveway and hid so I could see what would happen.

Bella walked out of her house and into her truck. I watched her get in from my hiding spot and close the door. As she drove off I knew exactly where she was going.

Bella was going to the cliff.

_She had a need to feel the thunder_

_To chase the lightning from the sky_

_To watch a storm with all its wonder_

_Written in her lovers eyes_

_She had to ride the heat of passion_

_Like a comet burning bright_

_Rushing headlong in the wind _

_Now where only dreams have been_

_Burning both ends of the night_

I had followed her to the cliff. To the place she planned to end her life. I wanted desperately to stop her, but something kept me from it. Afterward when I thought about it I knew what it was, though. Bella wasn't happy. She didn't have anything to live for anymore. Edward, Charlie, the Cullens, most everyone she had ever cared about was dead and she planned to join them.

From where I was I watched her get out of her truck and step to the edge of the cliff. I just barely caught her words as she stood at the edge.

"I'm coming, Edward." She said. I saw the wind pick up around her and I knew she wasn't alone as she stood there. And with that, she leaned forward and fell. It was then I seemed to find my legs. I ran forward, planning to try and stop her, but I was too late.

Bella was already in the raging water at the bottom on the cliff. I knew that she wouldn't be resurfacing, either. She was dead.

_Rushing headlong in the wind_

_Now where only dreams have been _

_Burning both ends of the night_

"No…" I mumbled as I looked at the spot where Bella had been seconds before. I stared at it for a while, as if by doing this it would bring her back, but no such thing happened.

It was then that something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. My head quickly whipped around and I was a little surprised at what I saw.

Two transparent figures that I immediately made out to be Bella and Edward were now standing together, looking into each other's eyes. A wide smile was spread across both of their faces.

I felt myself blink and they were gone. It was then I knew.

Edward and Bella had now been reunited. They didn't have to suffer anymore.

They would be together forever.

-----------

**Awww. I cried when I wrote this. I was listening to this song on my computer once and had the idea for this appear in my head. At first I didn't really want to write it. After all, I have another story I am working on right now and the fact that I am horrible at writing such sad things. Still, the idea refused to leave until I wrote it down. So, I hope you liked this little one-shot. I thought after I wrote this about making it a two-shot and having the second chapter being about how Bella and Edward met in heaven or have a chapter in someone else's POV, but I'm not sure if I will do that. After all, I still need to work on my other story. Still, you never know, if you guys really want me to I might do it. I guess it just depends on if others think I should do. **

**Yushia-san**


	2. Remember When

Disclaimer- I still do not own _Twilight_ or _New Moon_. No, that privilege belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own the song _Remember When_ by Alan Jackson.

Remember When

_Remember when I was young and so were you_

_And time stood still and love was all we knew_

_You were the first, so was I_

_We made love and then you cried_

_Remember when_

_Remember when we vowed the vows_

_And walked the walk_

_Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard_

_We lived and learned, life threw curves_

_There was joy, there was hurt_

_Remember when_

**Bella's POV(right before she jumps off the cliff)**

I stepped out of my truck onto the wet ground. I barely noticed how the rain soaked through my clothes. Soon, but not soon enough, I found myself standing dangerously close to the edge.

Images seemed to bombard me. Just like in the movies, I seemed to be having flashbacks from my life. In all of these images I only saw one thing.

Edward.

There Edward was: I saw him saving me from being squished by Tyler's van. I saw myself telling him my crazy theories about what I thought he was during lunch. I saw him saving me from those people in Port Angles. I saw the dinner he took me to afterwards. I saw myself with him in his car when I had finally figured out he was a vampire. I saw Edward and myself in the meadow where he was shining magnificently. I saw him when he was with me in the hospital when I was getting over my being attacked by James. I saw myself running towards him in Italy; intent on getting to him before he stepped in the sun.

And then, I saw our first kiss.

I took a sharp intake of breath. This image, along with all the others, was so nice… pleasant… yet still torturous at the same time.

In the back of my mind I remembered the last time I was here. It was when Edward had left me and I decided I would go cliff diving for 'recreational purposes.' Of course, at the time I had only been intent on one thing: hearing Edward's angelic voice.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

I couldn't bear it anymore.

_Remember when old ones died and new were born_

_And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged_

_We came together, fell apart_

_And broke each other's hearts_

_Remember when_

"I'm coming, Edward." I whispered. Just then, the wind picked up around me. With it, I heard his voice once more before I plunged into the icy raging depths.

"I love you, Bella." I heard his voice say. I remembered that those were the last words he had said to me on that fateful day. If I was thinking rationally I probably would of thought it a trick of my mind; something that my subconscious had made up in my last moments to bring me some small form of solace.

But deep in my heart and soul, I knew this wasn't the case as the wind blew around me. Very faintly, I could smell his heavenly sent that was better than any cologne or perfume carrying on the wind.

He was with me. I just knew it.

I smiled my first real smile since the disaster. Then, I leaned forward and fell.

My only regret was that I wouldn't be able to see Edward's wonderful face one last time before I died.

_Remember when the sound of little feet_

_Was the music_

_We danced to week for week_

_Brought back the love, we found trust_

_Vowed we'd never give it up_

_Remember when_

The tides were strong. There was no way I would ever be able to fight them even if I wanted to. Almost immediately after I hit the water, I felt a strange warmth engulf me. He was still here. He was still with me, even as I died…

Through the dark icy depths, I saw the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Edward, perfect as ever, stood right beside me. There seemed to be a few differences about him, though. His eyes, once golden, were now an even more beautiful green. His skin seemed a little bit darker, not as white. It was then I realized it; this was what Edward looked like as a human.

He reached out his hand, a welcoming smile on his face. Automatically, I smiled back and reached out my hand to grasp his. As soon as our hands met, I felt myself leaving the horribly cruel, cold waters.

Edward, my angel, brought me above the water and onto the land that I had so recently jumped off of. I only vaguely realized that I wasn't in my body anymore. That had been left behind in the waters. It didn't matter to me, though. I would give up anything to be with Edward.

Suddenly, we stopped moving. Edward and I stood looking at each other. He smiled my favorite crooked at me. I soon felt myself getting lost in that smile. Edward, my Edward, was too perfect. I smiled widely back at him.

_Remember when thirty seemed so old_

_Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone_

_To where we are,_

_Where we've been_

_Said we'd do it all again_

_Remember when_

"I love you," I heard his voice, better than ever, say to me.

"I love you, too." I replied, complete and utter honesty in my voice.

Then, a bright light enveloped us. Edward quickly grasped both my hands in his before leaning forward and kissing me as we had done so many times before in my memories. I felt my eyes close as I kissed him back.

When my eyes opened again we were not in the same place we had been before. We were not at the cliff. I looked around the beautiful place, curious. I looked back at Edward's eyes with a questioning expression. He smiled again and gestured to his right.

I looked to where he was gesturing and saw both of my families: my vampire one and my human one. It seemed, though, like Edward, the ones that were once vampires were once again human in appearances. Their eyes had all lost the golden hue only to be replaced with other colors. Charlie, Renee, and Phil were there as well.

_Remember when we said when we turned gray_

_When the children grow up and move away_

_We won't be sad, we'll be glad_

_For all the life we've had_

_And we'll remember when_

Esme smiled kindly and motherly at Edward and I; the same smile I had seen on her face every time I had ever seen her.

Carlisle has his arm around her shoulders, looking extremely fatherly. His eyes showed unmatched compassion.

Alice looked her usual happy, perky self as she waved over at us. A huge smile was on her face. I wondered if by coming here she had gotten back her memories of her human life.

Jasper had the hand that Alice wasn't waving at us tightly bound in his, as if if he loosened his hold on her hand she would suddenly disappear from his sight.

Rosalie was as stunning as ever. She smiled timidly at us, as if she was afraid that we were mad at her or something. I smiled at her reassuringly. She seemed to take relief in that, for I saw her relax a bit.

Emmett looked as if he was holding back one of his big, booming laughs as he brought Rosalie closer to himself.

Renee was her usual self. She smiled as she looked at how Edward and I were embracing. I could practically hear her breezy voice telling me how proud she was, even though no words escaped her lips. Phil stood by her side, looking a little awkward.

Finally, there was Charlie. He was the only one without someone to embrace, but he didn't seem bothered by that fact. He shifted from foot to foot nervously, as if unsure of what to do. I knew he had never been one to show emotions well, but I knew all I needed to know by looking at his face.

_Remember when_

_Remember when_

Suddenly excited to see my families, I felt my feet move as I ran to go meet them. As I ran, Edward matched me stride for stride. He stood by my side, as I had a feeling he now would for all eternity.

-----------------

**Once again, I cried. I hope you all liked it. Yes, I decided to make it a two-shot since some of my friends wanted me to and because of some of the reviews I got. I hope this helps make the story a little happier. This chapter was a little shorter than the other one, but I think I got the message out that I wanted. Well, at least I hope I did. This was another song on my i-tunes that I have had for a while. I listened to it and figured that it fit a little bit. I was pleasantly surprised to be able to find a song for this one so easily. So, what did you think? Reviews would be nice, just so I can know if it really was as good as I hope it was. Oh, and thank you all my reviewers. I really appreciated them! If it wasn't for them I probably wouldn't of made this chapter.**

**Yushia-san**


End file.
